thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
CEO Building
The 'CEO Building '''was one of the many small camps or locations people sought refuge in early on in the outbreak in the city. It was a major location in the early days of the outbreak. It was overrun and abandoned several days later. Pre-Apocalypse The building was owned by the Blackwater family, which 4 known characters are apart of (Cas, Atlas, Joel, and Ian). Likely had dozens of workers present in the building in the midsts of the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse In the early days of the outbreak, it was possible that mass amounts of people ran inside the building or the workers decided to stay inside. The building was quickly closed to keep biters from getting inside, also killing other people seeking refuge inside as seen by the blood splatters on the doors and glass windows. During the first days in the apocalypse, Jane and Randall took the leadership positions, Jane being in charge of keeping every calm and in order and Randall offering the protection. After Kacy made her way to the building, the surviving members of her camp (Nero, Sindrell, Julio, Jericho) went looking for her which led them to the CEO Building. Only a few hours later after Nero and his group entered the building Ian, a janitor there who frequently took on several day shifts and slept in the building normally had not known of the outbreak and opened the doors at the bottom floor without anyone else being aware of it. Ian terrified of the new monsters roaming the streets ran off to a higher floor leaving the doors open and allowing the biters to flood inside. During the chaos of the biters flooding in only a handful of people were able to make it to a higher floor in time as Randall, closed off the door as a mean to protect his pregnant wife, Emily. Due to the door closing over 50 people died. During this several arguments broke out on what to do next, but they were all broken up when Jesse suggested that everyone needed to be searched for bites or any injuries before moving forward to secure everyone's safety. During the bite check, two-bite victims were found Gerald and an unnamed one and were put to be locked up. Geralds wife, Alisha was outraged and protested him being locked up but that was to no avail as he was locked in a bathroom. Several hours later both bite victims and turned and were put down, almost immediately after Sindrell and his group suggested an idea of how to get out of the building which was that covering clothes in the biter's blood to fool them into thinking they were one of their own. A small number of people agreed with this but the plan was put through regardless. Of the 35+ people alive only 21 decided to go (Jane, Randall, Emily, Alisha, Jesse, Nero, Sindrell, Julio, Jericho, Ian, Darien, Thanatos, Emilia, Rem, Sora, Alisha, and 5 unnamed civilians). In leaving they left behind the other 14+ people. While outside, one of the unnamed civilians could not handle being out in the street and started to panic, leading to the death of himself and Randall, leaving the remaining people to run to a nearby building for safety. That was the last appearance of the CEO Building thus far. Inhabitants * Jane - ''(Co-Leader) x * Randall - (Co-Leader) x * Emily x * Darien x * Emilia * Thanatos * Stacy * Ian * Rem * Gerald * Howard * Mandy * Alisha * Jesse * Sora * 75+ unnamed inhabitants Deaths * Mandy * Gerald * Howard * Randall * 40+ unnamed inhabitants